1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable propane tank or cylinder carrying devices and covers. In particular, the present invention relates to an ergonomic propane tank carrier device which includes a detachable stabilizer ring.
2. Background of the Invention
Propane tanks (also referred to as cylinders or bottles) are used in various applications, including gas grills or barbecues, RV campers, boats, portable heaters and other activities where devices utilize propane for fuel. For fire protection and consumer safety, the design of portable propane tanks available for use to support the aforementioned activities have become standardized due to enforcement of regulations by the U.S. Department of Transportation (D.O.T.), Transport Canada standards, and the LP Gas Code set forth by National Fire Protection Association and other influential and/or governing agencies.
The typical standardized portable propane tank includes a cylindrical tank which is positioned in a vertically upright manner. Valving hardware is installed in the top of the tank for opening and closing the inlet/outlet of the tank. A cylindrical safety ring or neck is positioned around the valving to protect it from being damaged or even accidentally broken off. Disposed within the neck are large slots which function as handles. Additionally, a cylindrical tank support base ring is used to keep the cylindrical tank in an upright position and supported in a stable manner. Typically, the tank base ring has a smaller diameter than the diameter of the cylindrical tank. Disposed within the tank base ring are slots which are adapted to receive fastening hardware such that the propane tank may be secured to the apparatus of which it supplies fuel to, or to other structure in the near vicinity. The standardized portable propane tanks come in various shapes and sizes including 5 lb., 11 lb., 20 lb., 30 lb. and 40 lb. The most common portable tank size is 20 lbs. In particular, the 20 lb. tank has become the standard size selection for gas fueled barbeque grills.
Although the regulations which influence the design of the portable propane tank have been quite beneficial to the public as a whole, the aforementioned standardized propane tank design still has some disadvantages. One significant disadvantage is that since the tank base ring diameter is smaller than the tank diameter, when the tank is not properly secured, it tends to tip over. Most of the time, the tank is positioned within the apparatus it provides fuel thereto and then fastening hardware is attached through the slots in the tank base ring. However, in many instances the fastening hardware is inadequate. Moreover, when the tank is removed from the apparatus, to be refilled for instance, there is typically no quick and practical way to assure that the portable tank will maintain in an upright position. For instance, it is not uncommon for the portable propane tank to tip over and roll, in particular, while the tank is being transported by to the local LP distributor to be filled up. And unfortunately, inadvertent handling can create considerable safety hazards. Since the portable tank typically is never completely emptied of the liquid propane contained inside or rarely purged with inert gases, the combination of a puncture and spark could result in a deadly explosion.
Another disadvantage of the aforementioned types of portable propane tanks is that the slots formed in the safety neck are somewhat non-ergonomic and tend to dig into the handler's fingers when a full tank is being lifted. Furthermore, the overall height of the 20 lb. tank is roughly about 18 inches, and when filled with liquid propane it weighs roughly about 25 lbs. including the tank weight. The combined effect of the uncomfortable handles positioned low to the ground and the weight of the filled tank, makes moving a filled 20 lb tank very challenging. For instance, when the filled tank is moved, the person must squat down and then lift the tank. In most instances, unless a specialized transportation device is not readily available, moving the tank ends up being a physical struggle to the common user of the tank. Moreover, if not lifted properly, the person lifting the tank may cause physical injury to himself/herself.
It would be beneficial to provide a device in which a standardized portable propane tank could be carried. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a system which would have ergonomic handles that would not require the common backyard grillmaster or camper to bend over to lift or excessively strain to transport a full tank. Preferably, the device would have a comfortable handle that would not cut into the fingers. Also, if the handle was attached to straps (like a purse), the tank would not have to be lifted quite as high. Such a lifting feature could quite possibly save many people from physical injury incurred from awkward lifting of the filled tank.
Furthermore, as a safety feature it would be advantageous to provide a stabilizing device for the tank carrier such that the tank would not be unstable, particularly while in transport. Preferably, the stabilizing device could be integrated with the carrier device such that both would work together as a system. Ideally, the stabilizer device could be removed such that the securing hardware from the apparatus which uses the tank, may be attached to the tank support base ring. Or if desired, the securing hardware from the apparatus could be removed in lieu of using the stabilizer instead.
Additionally, it would be further beneficial to package the tank carrier and stabilizer in an aesthetically appealing manner. Many consumers have very expensive gas barbeque grills, campers, boats, etc. and an exposed tank is sometimes considered an aesthetic distraction by the owner's of the aforementioned apparatuses.